


for want of a Sioux lullaby

by Dandybear



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/pseuds/Dandybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burial at Sea stream of consciousness fic. Elizabeth POV. Spoilers ohboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for want of a Sioux lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This probably doesn't make any sense. I just have a lot of feelings.

She hates him. She feels it like the burn of stomach acid bubbling up in her throat.

This Booker.

This _fraud_.

Cohen tells them to dance. To spin in some cruel mockery of a familial waltz. Elizabeth avoids his eye. For a moment she pretends he is her father. Her Booker. The man who taught her to lie like she breathes. She speaks of him with a bitter affection that makes Dewitt's fingers twitch in her grasp. The music stops and eletricity jolts through their bodies. This Dewitt dies and she stares at his body. He'd look so beautiful ruined like this. Under the sea seems an appropriate burial place. She flicks the needle and plunges it into his heart.

Dewitt gasps.

 

She's in the business of repaying debts. Bring me the girl and wipe away the debt. Only then. Only then can she even the score.

 

He tells her to call her by her father's name. The man trying to save her. That fucking doll he carries. It's like a talisman. His tiny cross to bear.

She wishes he'd pin himself to a cross and save them all the trouble.

There are so many times he almost dies. She wants to let him.

This isn't the time yet. So she picks his smeared form off the ground and dusts him off. He thanks her and with a sneer she tells him to try ducking.

It's just like him to pick somewhere like this. Instead of his paradise in the sky he's chosen some sodom beneath the waves. She wonders if he preaches. If he seethes at the sight of all people having rights. If Rapture has humbled him. 

 

How dare he? The monster the parades himself under the mask of a man. He wears her father's face to hide his shame. She can see the white hair under his hat. She can see the way he pauses to look at the modern technology like a hard passage to read.

 

He took her head and now she'll take his.

 

"Not the most civilized way to end this." Robert steps over the bloodied body of Comstock.

Rosalind presses her heel through the body's eyesocket.

 

Sally screams.


End file.
